User talk:Jay ten
Archive 1 Archive 2 Thanks Hi, Jay. Thanks for reverting that edit that was done to my story The Abalone Thief back to the way it was. I read your story The Woman In Red. It's classic pasta: fun, playful, suspenseful and it moved quickly and never felt clunky or forced. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: ? I do have Skype, however my account's name contains my full name, and I don't feel comfortable sharing that online (not because of you, but because talk pages are public and I like anonymity). I'll create a new account for the wiki tomorrow & give you the username for that. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Signing My Stories Hey I'm sorry, I was editing a lot of my stories and was signing them, but I wasn't quite sure just how to. I noticed you were going back and doing so correctly, and I wanted to save you a little work. How do you do that? I'm sorry if I created more work for you. Icarus88 (talk) 23:28, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: /x/ I would hold off as they may be using it to build reality/a basis for their story. I would copy a line from the story and question and see if it comes up on any reddit search. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:20, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :/x/ is 4chan, not reddit. https://boards.4chan.org/x/ LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:39, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::And Skel comes sweeping in, proving how little I know of the interwebz. Touché. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::It's probably just that you dropped your monocle and read it wrong while looking through the smoke from your pipe. :::Jay Ten (talk) 01:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) No problem, haha. I would create a category for 4chan/x/ pastas to make that less confusing, but unfortunately it's kind of difficult to tell if a pasta originated from there since everyone is anonymous and old posts are automatically pruned by the software. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ah but you see, I wrote this story based off of what happened in life. I actually didn't like camping til we got the trailer. And the only reason I added Young Girl is because you reminded me that classical music is actually my second favorite. Thanks for accepting my pasta! Re: userpages You may. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:49, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Just let us know in instances of repeated offenses. ~~~~ Is the template. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey. Are nonadmin or regular users with no official standing adble to mark a pasta for review? RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 18:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I found out how but still messed up on the because I forgot to change it to Source but its whatever. Thanks though. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 18:40, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, since you've accepted my pasta "Radio Music" no one has commented on it... is there something wrong with it or am I just being impatient? I don't know... it just doesn't feel good to think that no one has read my pasta yet... is there a way to find out how many people viewed it at least? RynaTheBush (talk) 23:47, February 13, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush Yeah I know, I'll be patient, that's why I quietly messaged you :) thanks for the advice Hello there. I have just published a story and I would like to ask you to delete the comments that have gathered from the previous story under the same name. (Link) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cleansing?venotify=created Lorgerthar (talk) 21:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to bother again Hello? I am sorry to bother you again but I am rather bad with Wiki sites, could you please tell me why does my page have a notebook and a + next to it instead of notebook and a pen? Thank you. Lorgerthar (talk) 21:36, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the info! I will be sure to thank him! Lorgerthar (talk) 21:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Why Did you edit my story? Do people see that I was the one who worte it? Improperly Filed Story? I've been having difficulty finding my story "The Whimsy-Box" in the submitted stories pages - other people have told me they can see it just find on Items/Objects, but I can't find it at all unless I specifically search for it. Do you know why tihs is? ~Zagredeus (talk) 01:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC)